1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mattresses and, more particularly, to adjustable mattresses and adjustable bed systems for use therewith.
2. Background of Related Art
Medical beds are used in both home care and in more formalized medical settings, e.g., hospital rooms. A typical medical bed generally includes a bed frame supporting a mattress thereon, and a base assembly or leg assemblies supporting the bed frame. Some medical beds incorporate mechanisms for adjusting the height of the bed frame relative to the floor, e.g., to raise and lower the patient, and/or for articulating the bed frame, e.g., to position the patient in a lying position, a sitting position, etc. In addition, some medical beds provide for adjustment of the bed frame in the length and/or width dimensions. Such medical beds are capable of accommodating taller and/or larger patients. However, a need still exits for providing an adjustable mattress for use independently of or in conjunction with an adjustable medical bed to better accommodate taller and/or lager patients.